Forever Forgiving
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: A oneshot on the couple, DorothySeravi. When Seravi is away, Dorothy looks back on their interesting past. When all is done, ChaCha gives them a little input on their future together.


**A/N: **_I have only read a few pages on this anime/ manga series, and I tell you I absolutly adore it...so please bare with me if I don't get over detail correct. I do not own any of the characters or the series just the story you are about to read.

* * *

_

**Story Title: **_Forever Forgiving_

**Story Rating: **_PG (K+)_

**Story Genra: **_Romance_

**Story Author: **_Hypnotic PoisonzWine_

**Story Summary: **

_This is a Oneshot on the Seravi and Dorothy pairing..._

_A childhood crush somehow developed into a teenage drama fest but turned into one of the truest loves around.

* * *

_

**Forever Forgiving**

_Over the countless fights, I've grown to love you more.

* * *

_

"Oh ChaCha, what do think his responce be?" a young lady asked walking out of the bathroom. She glanced over at ChaCha. ChaCha had grown into the perfect little lady and was still as attached to her best group of friends as ever.

ChaCha looked up from her book, she gave a warm hearted smile, something that seemed to make most anyone feel better.

"It looks really good, Dorothy." she said standing up and grabbed the tea pot from the stove.

"He'll be so happy to see that you've gone back to your natural roots." she giggled as she placed a plate of cresent roles on the table and handed the blonde haired Dorothy a cup of tea.

Looking at the food in front of her Dorothy suddenly became ill with the idea of food in general. She raced to the bathroom and emptied any contents of food that was in her stomach.

ChaCha of course tryed to stay calm and but instead turned her work to the bathroom.

"Dorothy why do you suppose you have been getting so sick lately?" ChaCha questioned. She had a really good idea but she wanted to know if Dorothy had the same idea.

"I would say that I have some bug or flu but, I don't know it should have been over it by now. Why do you ask?" Dorothy said getting up and leaving the bathroom.

"I don't know it just seems to me like you have morning sickness. I could do a quick spell and check and see if you are going to have a baby..." ChaCha said amost as bluntly as she could.

"A baby...Seravi and me...isn't it to early...well it wouldn't be but could you imagine..." Dorothy was almost in a state of shock as she let her mind drift off into the past.

* * *

_/ Flashback /_

_A young girl with her hair tied up into two small buns pulled on the book that was being tugged away from her. In the end she lost it and fell to the ground after she had lost her balance._

_"Give it back, Seravi!" the blonde child demanded._

_"Not until you give me a kiss..." the small green hair child laughed as he put the book behind his back._

_"Icky no way you can keep the book I don't care." Dorothy stood up and ran off._

_'You know that was pretty funny I never did get my book back...'_

_10 years later..._

_"Stop it whay do you have to be such a jerk..." Dorothy groaned as she jumped up to ty and reach the stuff that was being dangled over her head._

_"Not until that hair is changed back..." Seravi laughed and walked off with her stuff._

_"Y-You JERK!" was her only good comeback._

_'You know that was pretty mean. But trough the coutless fights I've grown to love you even more.'_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Dorothy! Dorothy..." ChaCha waved her hands infront of Dorothy's face.

"Oh sorry about that ChaCha...I was just thinking." she gave a sigh.

"So will you let me do the spell?" ChaCha asked in anticipation.

"Of course ChaCha...ouch what was that for?" Dorothy rubbed her head where ChaCha had plucked a hair.

"Sorry Dorothy, it's for the spell..." just then there was a loud bang on the door.

"Seravi is home. Good luck Dorothy." ChaCha said as she ran off to do the spell.

Seravi walked in he was bundled up because of the emence amount of snow. He shed all the layers of clothing as Dorothy waited for him to notice. Giving a sigh of relief and turning his head he stood in shock.

"Dorothy your hair...it's..." her pointed at her golden roots.

"Yes, but do you love me the same no matter how many fights we have no matter how much I change, no matter what comes along?" she rambled on.

"Dorothy calm down. Of course I love your choice but in all truth it wouldn't matter if your hair was my color, even though my hair color is perfect." he joked.

"So you would love me all the same if something big where to happen?" she asked.

"Of course...but know tell me what is going on." he asked just as ChaCha came out of her room with a wide smile.

"Congradulations your gonna be mommy and daddy soon." ChaCha laughed.

ChaCha's only answer was both Seravi and Dorothy falling onto the floor.

"Maybe I should've waited until they were sitting down."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it people please drop off a review that would be much appreciated. Thank you for your time. Please Review!_

Thank You:

_Hypnotic PoisonzWine_


End file.
